Iron Fist/Gallery
A gallery of images of Danny Rand, also known as the Iron Fist. ''Iron Fist Screenshots Season One Episode 1.01: Snow Gives Way Snow Gives Way.png DannyFeet.png Rand enters company.PNG DRandExploringRandBuilding.jpg Rand Enterprise.PNG Rand fights guards.PNG DRandReunitedWithMeachums.jpg Snow Gives Way Joy, Ward and Rand.PNG DRandRejectedByMeachums.jpg DRandEscortedOutside.jpg Iron Fist Break In.png Meachum Residence.png DRandMeditatingInFrontOfDog.jpg RandMeachum-HolidayPhotograph.jpg RandIsBulliedByWardMeachum.png Danny and Meachums.png DRandStandingOnRooftop.jpg DRandMeetingBigAl.jpg DRandBigAlLookAtPhone.jpg RandReasonsWithJoyMeachum.jpg RandAdmitsToBreakingIntoMeachumHome.jpg RandJumpsOverTaxi.jpg RandMeditatingInCentralPark.jpg ColleenWing-FirstScene.jpg Rand-Wing-IF101-000.png RandFirstTalkWithWing.jpg RandStealingWardsCar.jpg RandThreatenedByWMeachum.jpg Rand-CrazyDriving.jpg RandRunsAwayFromWardsCar.jpg RandReunitedWithBigAl.jpg RandBowsBeforeWing.jpg RandAskingForWingsHelp.jpg RandThreatenedWithStick.jpg RandAttackedByHenchmen.jpg RandRunningFromAttackers.jpg Danny mask.PNG MaskedDannyRand.jpg RandBeatingDownShannon.jpg Big Al Dead Episode 1.png RandSittingInJoysOffice.jpg RandDrinksTeaWithJoy.jpg RandRealisesHeHasBeenPoisoned.jpg Rand-Drugs.png Young Danny(1).png RandAndMeachumsPalermo.png [[Shadow Hawk Takes Flight|Episode 1.02: ''Shadow Hawk Takes Flight]] Shadow Hawk Takes Flight.jpg Dannytiedup.jpg DannyRandFreaksOverSimon.png Rand Hospital.jpg DannyRandTalksToEdmondsAboutHimself.png DannyRandTurnsAwayFromHisFakeID.png DannyinTrouble.png Young Danny(2).png DannyRandWalkingAroundTheHopspitalWithSimon.png Birch_Psychiatric_Hospital_IF102.jpg DannyRandLooksOverThePsychHospital.png DannyRandMettingPatientsAtTheHospital.png RandTellsSimonToLetHimBreakFree.png RandCallingColleenAtTheHospital.png RandMeditatingAtTheHosplital.png RandTalkingAboutHisFakeID.png RandSeeingACommercialOnHisCompany.png RandIsPinnedDownByAGroupOfDoctors.png HMeachumSpeakingToDRand-Hospital.jpg RandSpeakingToHaroldAtTheHospital.png RandTalkingToHaroldAboutTheK'un-Lun-PsychHospital.png RandDoingTaiChiAtTheHospital.png RandPlacingM&MsIntoAnEnvelope.png RandTalksToCollenInTheRoom-Hospital.png RandGivesColleenTheEnvelopeFilledWithM&Ms.png Rand and Edmonds-IF102.png RandTalkingAboutTheFistToEdmond.png RandExplainingHeIsTheIronFistToEdmond.png DannyRandWalkingThroughHospital.jpg RandGettingBeatenByPsychHospital-InAnger.png RandBuildingUpTheFistInTheHospital.png DannyAboutPunchWall S1 SHTF.jpg IF punch.png Hi Danny.png Danny is here.png [[Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch|Episode 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch]] Rand vs Wing.jpg Joy and Rand.PNG Danny Mournes.PNG DRandJHogarthReunion.jpg Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch.png Iron Fist.jpg DRand-KnifeAttack.jpg I F Powers.jpeg IronFistPunch-S1E3.jpg Danny Hogarth.jpg Young Danny Rand Training.png DRandHidingAboveACeiling-Dojo.png DRandTalkingToCWingAtNight-Dojo.png DRandMeditatingInTheMorning-Dojo.png DRandSpeakingAboutRentToCWing.png DRandWaitingForJMeachum-Frontdoor.png DRandTalkingToJMeachumAtTheFrontdoor.png DRandHappilyTalkativeTowardsJMeachum.png DRandGivenALegalContractByJMeachum.png DRandRejectingTheContract.png DRandTalkingAboutLifeToJHogarth.png DRandTalkingAboutHisCase.png DRandApologizesToCWingForBeingStrict.png DRandSettlingDownInHisNewApartment.png DRandTalkingAboutAnotherRecordOfHim.png DRandEntersAnX-RayRoomRecords.png DRandWatchingTheFireFromHisRecord.png DRandSpeakingToWMeachumAt-A-Restuarant.png DRandLeavesTheMeachumsAtTheRestuarant.png DRand-JHogarthWaitingInTheElevator.png DRandAtHisTestimonyInHisCompany.png DRandWatchingWMeachumEnteringTheElevator.png DRandWatchingASecretiveBuilding.png DRandClimbingOnTopOfA-Building.png [[Eight Diagram Dragon Palm|Episode 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm]] Danny Meachums.jpg WardDannyJoy-IF104.png Eight Diagram Dragon Palm.jpg Tumblr onkzwaA61h1s23u3co1 1280.jpg RandxJoy.png Danny Hallway Fight.jpeg Danny vs Hand again.PNG Danny Blocks.PNG Rand Hallway.PNG IFS1E4-IronFist-ElevatorFight.png DRandSavingJMeachum.jpg IF Screenshot 4.jpg Danny Chi.PNG Danny Trains.PNG The Steel Serpent.PNG IronFist-MarkOfShouLao-FirstLook.jpg Rand Tattoo.jpeg DRandTalkingToWMeachumAboutHisClimbing.png HMeachumSpeakingToDRandAboutHisResurrection.png DRandTalkingToHMeachumAboutK'un-Lun.png HMeachumHuggingDRand.jpg DRand-WMeachumInsideTheElevatorFromHaroldsBuilding.png DRandGettingReadyForHisSpeech.png DRandTalkingToJMeachumAfterHisSpeech.png DRandSpeakingToMeganAboutHisNewOffice.png DRandTalkingToJHogarthAboutHisNewJob.png DRandTalkingToHisWorkersAboutCostOfPills.png DRandSpeakingToTheBoardAboutThePeoplesLives.png DRandHeadingBackToHisHomeWithJMeachum.png DRandRelaxingInHisHomeWithJMeachum.png DRandTalkingToJMeachumAboutK'un-Lun.png DRandReminecingAboutHisTrainingInK'un-Lun.png DRandEntersTheDojoWithJMeachum.png DRandLookingForTheGoldenSandsOnThePhone.png IronFistEntersTheGoldenSandsRestaurant.png RandTellingHai-QingYangAboutTheHand.png RandHelpingOutColleen.png RandFixesWingsFingerTips.png [[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] DRand-ResearchingTheSerpentDrug.png DRand-ThankingSandiAnn.png IF Screenshot 3.jpg DRand-WarningHMeachumAboutTheSerpentDrug.png DRand-AskingForFruitRollUps.png Regina and Melvin.png DRand-PromisingReginaFitzgerald.png Rand's Apologies.png DRand-OfferingTakeoutInTheDojo.png DRand-CWing-TalkingAboutDating-InDojo.png DRandCWingCTempleAcceptTheOfferOfEating.png Wing, Claire and Rand dine together.jpg DRand-AskingForPrivacy.png DRand-CWingTalkingAboutThePier.png DRandWaitingForCWingAcceptance-Pier.png DRandSeeingCWing-ShowingOff.png DRandCWingArrivedToTheRedHookPier.png Under Leaf Pluck Lotus.jpg DRandTalkingToCWing-Awkward.png DRand-CWing-OnTopOfContainer.png DRandGoesInsideTheContainer.png Another Hand.PNG IronFist-vs-King.jpg IF105_Iron_Fist_Glow_1.jpg IF105_Iron_Fist_Glow_2.jpg DRandListensToCTempleAboutTheHand.png DRandListensToBernivigAboutWhatThehandWants.png DRand-ExplainsThatHeWillTakeCareOfHand.png Rand Thanking Sandi Ann.png [[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episode 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] Danny meditation.png Iron Fist Meditating.jpeg DRand-ResearchingTheContainers.png DRand-GivenPaperworkToFindContainers.png DannyWard-WalkingToCar.jpg DRand-TalkingAboutWastedTime-Container.png DRand-FindingKingsHead-HMeachum.png DRand-CWing-CTemple-InTheCounter.png DRand-TellingCWingAboutTheChallenge.png DRand-DemandHeWillDoTheChallenge.png Confused Claire.PNG DRand-TrainingForTheChallenge-Dojo.png DRand-TellingCWingHeWillSurviveTheChallenge.png Wai Go Warehouse.png IronFistMeetingMadameGao.jpg Immortal Emerges from Cave.jpg IF Screenshot 1.jpg Rand Accepts challenge.PNG Danny Flip.PNG Iron Fist Empire Promo.jpg DRandDefeatsTheRussianFighters.png DRand-GrabbedByTheBrideSpider.png Brideoftheninespider tattoo.png DRand-PoisonedInTheNeck.png DRand-HoldUpOnTheFence-Crying.png IronFistSeducedByBrideOfSevenSpiders.jpg DRand-StoppingTheBrideSpider-Knife.png Danny in cage.jpeg Danny sparks.PNG DRand-MGao-AfterTheBrideFight.png ScytheChoosesHisWeapon.png DRand-EntersInToFightScythe.png ScytheAttackingIronFist.png Scythe-vs-IronFist.jpg Danny Rand Martial Arts.jpg DRand-DodgingScythesWeapon.png ScytheThrowingWeapons.png ScytheFightingIronFist.png IronFistPunchesScythe.png DRand-DestroyerOfTheHand-Victory.png IronFistStoppedByGao.png DRand-ThatsDishonorable.png DRandListeningToMGaoAboutK'un-Lun.png DRand-WalkingAwayFromChallengeWithSabina.png [[Felling Tree with Roots|Episodes 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] DRand-EntersHaroldsBuilding-Hostage.png Danny vs Thug.PNG Thug Attack.PNG HMeachumBeggingRandForHelp.jpg DRand-TellingHMeachumAboutMGao.png DRand-SeeingCuttedFinger.png IF107-DRand-CWing-Fixing-a-Wound.png IF107-DRandTalkingAboutTheChallengeToCWing.png DRandReceiving-a-TextMessage.png DRandTalesTheStoryOfTheFistTowardCWing.png DRandAffirmsCWingToKeepOnFighting.png Tattoo touch.PNG DRand-CWing-WakingUpTogether-InDojo.png IF107-DRandVisitingHisCompany.png DRand-ReadingTheDocumentOfA-Plant.png DRand-TalkingAboutTheChemicalPlant.png DRandNoticingMadameGaoInRandEnterprises.png DRandApproachingMGao-InRandBuilding.png GaovisitRand2.png DRandAngrilyListensToMGaoInHisOffice.png Felling Tree with Roots.png IF107-RandFollowsMGao.png DRandListensToMGao-Conversation.png DRandInterrogatesSophia-OnTheFloor.png DRandGivenHisFathersFiles.png DRandQuestionsAboutMFitzgerald-InOffice.png DRandTalksAboutTheSituationOnTheirPlant.png IF107-KarenPageFromTheBulletinSeemToLikeIt.png IF107-DRand&HMeachumTalkToEachOther.png IF107-DRand&HMeachumLookingAt-a-Computer.png IF107-DRandBeingToldToFaceMGao.png DRandEntersAStudentsGraduation-InDojo.png DRandTellsCWingAboutWhereToSaveBerniveg.png DRand-CWing-EnterTheGoldenSands.png DRand-CWing-FoundBernivigInAWarehouse.png [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episodes 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] DRandBeingWarnedByCTemple-Phonecall.png DRandNoticingBloodOnHMeachumHouse.png IF108-DRandBlamingHimself.png DRandReadyToAvengeHMeachum.png DRandDeclaringToGoToChina.png DRandTakesOffenseOnTheHand-InDojo.png DRandApologizesToTheGroupOnHisOutburst.png IF108-DRand-FreakingOutInsideTheAirplane.png DRandSmilesAtCTemple-InThePlane.png DRandTalksToCTempleAboutMGao.png DRandFreaksOutWithCWing-PlaneCollision.png DRand&CwingSittingNextToEachOther-InChina.png DRandAnnoyedWithWaitingForMGao.png IF108-DRandPlansToSneakTowardTheWarehouse.png The Blessing of Many Fractures.png Iron Fist Coleen Wing Claire Temple.jpg DRandSneaksAroundAHandBodyGuard.png DRandFindingHeroinLabInsideTheWarehouse.png IF108-DRand&CWingPlanToSplitUp.png DRandObservesTheDrunkenMan-Hand.png DRandBribesZChengToEnterA-Door.png Zhou Cheng 2.png DRandChallengedByZCheng-OutOfLab.png Zhou Cheng 3.png Zhou Cheng 5.png DRand-ThreatensZChengAboutHowTheHand.png DRandDefeatsZCheng-MultiplePunches.png DRandThreatensMGao-ForHisParents.png IF108-DRand-ListensToMGao.png Rand vs Hand.PNG Rand's Big Battle.PNG Rand Defends.PNG IronFistPunch-CloseUp-S1E8.png IronFistPunchesMadameGao-S1E8.png DRandAlmostPunchingMGao-HittingA-Wall.png MGaoAlmostPunchedByIronFist.png [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episode 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] DannyColleenClaireGaoINDOJO.jpg IronFistQuestioningMadameGao.jpg DRandFiguringOutWhatToDoWithMGao.png DRandPickingOnTheIdeaToQuestionMGao.png IF109-DRandMeetingUpWithJMeachum.png IF109-DRandTalkingToJMeachumOnStreet.png DRandTryingToFindTruthSerum-InCompany.png DRandIsHelpedBySAnnForAnyMedicalDrug.png DRandFindsCWingSick-InDojo.png DRandInjectingTruthSerumIntoMGao.png DRandListensToMGaoWhileSheWasDruged.png DRand-CWing-CTemple-LyingOnTheMat.png DRandCallingBakutoOnThePhone.png DRandTalkingToPoisonedCWing.png Rand prepares fist.PNG DRandSideKicksMGaosMen-InDojo.png DRandCheckingOnMGaosMenForPoison.png DRandLookingAtCWing-Poisoned.png DRandListensToBakutoAboutHealing.png Bakuto Danny Healing.png Chi Healing 2.png DRandHappilyNoticesCWingSurvivingThePoison.png Ann and Rand at the Vault.png [[Black Tiger Steals Heart|Episode 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart]] DRand-CWing-LyingInBed.png IF Screenshot 2.jpg BakutoDannytraing.jpg BakutoTrainsWithIronFist.png BakutoWalksWithRand.png DRand-BakutoSittingNear.png Rand Ally.PNG DRand-ListeningToB-AboutTheFist.png DRand-ListeningToBakutoPartnership.png DRandIsCalledByHMeachum-HCompound.png DRandTalkingToDarryl-Students.png DRandInfiltratesHandCompound.png DRandTalkingToMGao-VideoCam.png MGaoGreetingDRand-VideoCall.jpg DRand-CWing-TalkingHandKnife.png DRand-CWing-ArgueingAboutTheHand.png DRandQuestioningCWingAboutHand.png DRandLeavesCWingFromArguement.png DannyRandMeditatingOnBed.jpg DRandFindingComputers-HandCompound.png IF110 RandvsBakuto.png Bakuto-vs-IronFist-RoundOne.png DRandSayingDavosAsHeAppears.png DavosIronFist-HallwayFight.png DavosIronFist-SneakingOutside.png DannyRandRealisesTheFistIsBroken.jpg Rand vs Army.PNG DavosIronFistFightingTogether.png Black Tiger Steals Heart.png Open Heart.jpg DRandFollowsDavosWay-AfterEscaping.png BleedingDannyRandWithDavos.jpg [[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] Davos Danny Forest.png Danny Burn.png Danny Burn Iron Fist.png IF111 IronFist01.png IronFistDavos-Mountains.jpeg IronFist-LeavingCave.jpg DRandLookingAtCut-InBathroom.png DRandHangingOutInParkinglot.png DavosIronFist-EmptyWarehouse.png DRandListingWhatTheHandDidToDavos.png DRandSadlyContinuesToDavos.png DRandDavosGreetingCTemple.png ShirtlessRandTreatedByCTemple.png DRandTalkingToCTemple-Operated.png DRandTalking-LiftingUp-Scar.png Danny wearing Lukes' shirt.jpg Rand trains rooftops.PNG Iron Fist Guardian.jpg DannyDavos guardians.jpg K'un-Lun View.png DRandNoticingCWing-Rooftop.png DRandFinishesConversationWithCWing.png DRandReadyToGoAndSeeHMeachum.png DRandSpeakingCTemple-Thanking.png IF111 JoyHaroldRand02.png IF111 JoyHaroldRand01.png DavosRand-MeachumPenthouse.png DRand-Davos-H&JMeachum-Planning.png DRandConcealsA-Plan-OnCouch.png Rand talks to Davos.PNG DavosRand-CarChat.png DRandThinkingOnACarWithDavos.png Iron Fist Guardian 2.jpg Danny Rand Cave.png Lead Horse Back to Stable.png DRandHoldingCWingFromAttacking.png DRandTellingCWingToNotKillHer.png [[Bar the Big Boss|Episode 1.12: Bar the Big Boss]] DRandHoldingCWing-AfterTrauma.png DRand-TellingDavosToNotAttackCWing.png IF112-DRandCWing-ListeningToDavos.png DRandComfortsCWing-AfterTrauma.png DRand-FaceTimedByBakuto.png DRandTellsDavosHeNeedsToGo-ForBakuto.png Bakuto-IronFistSurrenders.png Bar the Big Boss - Rand and Bakuto in the elevator.jpg Dannybeforefree.jpg Episode12 The Fist.png DRandFacesBakuto-AngrilyMocked.png Bakuto-vs-IronFist-SwordCatch.png DavosIronFist-WatchingWingBakutoFight.png DRandReactsToDavosMurderingBakuto.png DavosArguesWithRand-Rain.png DRand-ReactsToDavos-Insulted-Rain.png Davos-vs-IronFist-FirstFight.png DRandTalksToDavos-BeingHurt.png ButI-Am-DRand&TheIronFist.png DavosDefeatedByIronFist.png RandAndDavos.PNG DRand-BakutoBodyGone-Reaction.png DRandListensThePhone-Car-CWing.png DRand&CWing-HangingOut-OutsideTheDojo.png DRand&CWing-Kissing-OutsideTheDojo.png Bar the Big Boss - Wing and Rand training.PNG Rand and Wing on the run.PNG [[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] DannyColleenHidingBehindTree.jpg DRand-InDisabelief-NowWanted.png RWHT Episode 13.png DRandHoldingPapers-NextMoveOnHand.png DRand&CWing-GoBackToHandCompound.png DRand-CWing-VideoCam-MGao.png DRandListensToTheTruth-MGao-Cell.png DRand-HangsOn-MGaoCell.png Gao-reveals the truth.png DannyTalkingAboutParents DPWF.jpg DRandUpsetAtHMeachum-Discovered.png DRandDeclaresToKillHMeachum.png DRand-ConsidersA-Plan-AfterKnowingTruth.png DRand-WMeachum-Outside-SettingA-Plan.png DRandGivingA-BagOfMoneyToCTemple.png DRandWorriedForWMeachum-GettingOut.png DRand-HoldingHimselfOnAnElevator-Wall.png DRand-PunchesA-CircuitBreaker.png IFS1E13-IronFistBreaksGlass.png Rand Shockwaves.PNG Danny Shatters Ground.png DRand-LookingOverHMeachum-Cornered.png DRand-ShotInTheHand-InPain.png DRandSitting-Upset-HidingFromHMeachum.png DRand-BloodyFist-AboutToKillHMeachum.png DRandFightingHMeachum-WithPoles.png Rand Faces Shou-Lao.jpeg IFSE13-IronFistDefeatsHarold.png Rand defends from Harold final Attack Episode 13.png Dragons Play with Fire.png Danny and Ward Final 13.png DRandTalkingToJHogarth-Aftermath.png DRandHeadedBackToDojo-SeeingCWing-InSuit.png DRandGoingBackToK'un-Lun-Thinking.png DRand-CWing-StandingInDojo-K'Lun-Lun.jpg DRandHuggingCWing-GoingToK'un-Lun.png DannyColleenbloodDPWF1.jpg DannyColleenbloodDPWF2.jpg DisappearedK'unLun Gate.png I Should Have Been Here.png DRandSummoningChi-Himalayas.png Season Two [[The Fury of Iron Fist|Episode 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist]] Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_1.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_11.png IronFistPunchesTruck.jpg IronFistHidingFromGoldenTigers.jpg Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_2.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_3.png MaryIronFist-LookingAtCamera.jpg Danny & Albert.png Dinner Danny and Colleen.jpg Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_12.png Rand in Restaurant.jpg IronFistSeason2-FirstImages2.jpg DavosRandReunion-S2E1.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_5.png DavosRand-BridgeConfrontation-IFS2.jpg DavosChockingDRand.png DavosRandBridgeFight.png IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 8.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 7.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 6.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 5.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 4.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 3.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E1 Colleen Danny.jpg IronFistTraining-Punch1.png IronFistTraining-Punch2.png [[The City's Not for Burning|Episode 2.02: The City's Not for Burning]] Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_7.png Kun-Lun Duel.jpg IFS2_Rand_&_Davos_(Fight_Set_Up).jpg IFS2_Rand_(Face_Off_2).jpg IronFist-OriginalMask.png DRandDuelStandOff.png IFS2_Rand_(On_The_Suit_1).jpg IFS2_Rand_&_Davos_(Fight).jpg MaskedDavosRandDuel.png MaryDRand-Reunited.jpg MaryRand-CafeChat.jpg MaryRand-NewYorkWalk.jpg MaryBecomingOverwhelmed.jpg MaryArrivesInChikara.jpg Danny Colleen Mary.jpg HQYang-RandMeeting-Office.png RandWing-RedLighting-IFS2.jpg IFS2_Rand_&_Davos_(in_Duel).jpg BloodyDavosHittingBloodyRand.png IFS2_Rand_Landing_the_Fist.jpg IFS2E2-RandDefeatsDavosInTheirDuel.png IFS202-DuelInK'un-LunEnded.png IF S2 E2 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E2 Colleen Danny.jpg [[This Deadly Secret|Episode 2.03: This Deadly Secret]] MaryRunningAwayFromDanny.jpg Rand and Mary.jpg IronFistSeason2-FirstImages3.jpg DavosRemovesJoysCoat.png Davos & Rand Roof.jpg DavosDRandDiscussKunLun-Balcony.png DinnerPartyAtChikara.png DavosJoyDinnerStories.png Iron Fist Mask S2.jpg IronFistSeason2-FirstImages4.jpg IFS2x03_Danny_Rand_Looks_Foward.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_14.png IFS2x03_Iron_Fist_Interrogates.png IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 5.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 4.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 3.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E3 Colleen Danny.jpg [[Target: Iron Fist|Episode 2.04: Target: Iron Fist]] HQYang-VisitedInBed.png Walker-vs-Rand-Subway.jpg IronFistPunchesGround-Subway.png WalkerAvoidsIronFistPunch.png IFGrabbedByDavos.jpg ShirtlessDavosCapturesDannyRand.jpg [[Heart of the Dragon|Episode 2.05: Heart of the Dragon]] YoungDavosRand-PlayingGames.png YoungDRandDiscussesIronFist.png DavosWhippedByMother.png IF S2 E5 Colleen Misty Danny.jpg IF205-A.png IF205-B.png IF205-C.png [[The Dragon Dies at Dawn|Episode 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn]] WalkerRand-TableChat.jpg WalkerRandSearchForDavos-TorchLight.jpg WalkerRand-BlueLight.jpg DavosWalkingAroundRand.png DavosDRandArgument-Shadows.png DavosKneecapsDanny.png WalkerHelpingDRand.jpg IF S2 E6 Colleen Danny.jpg [[Morning of the Mindstorm|Episode 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm]] Danny and Ward Dojo.jpg [[Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance|Episode 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengence]] IF S2 E8 Colleen Danny.jpg Rand-vs-Wing-StickTraining.jpg IF S2 E8 Colleen Danny 1.jpg Wing with wood Sword.jpg [[War Without End|Episode 2.09: War Without End]] DavosIronFistPunchAtLeg.png DavosStranglesRand.jpg Rand against Davos S2.jpg Davos-vs-DRand-ChockHold.png IFS2x09 Davos (Chi Slam).png IF S2 E9 Misty Danny.jpg IF S2 E9 Misty Colleen Danny.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny Davos.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny 3.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E9 Colleen Danny.jpg [[A Duel of Iron|Episode 2.10: A Duel of Iron]] YoungDavosRand-HappyTimes.png IFS2E10-DannyInPainFromTheTrial.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_6.png WalkerReunitesWithDRand-S2E10.jpg WalkerDestroysKnightsArm.png WalkerThreatenedWithRandsSword.jpg Davos-vs-DRand-OutdoorFight.png DavosDRand-FinalChat.png IFS2x10_Chi_Guns.png IFS2x10_Danny_Rand_Uses_Chi_Bullets.png IF S2 E10 Daughters of the Dragon 4.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Danny 2.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Danny 1.jpg IF S2 E10 Colleen Danny.jpg IF210-01.png IF210-02.png Promotional Season One IronFist.jpg WhoisDannyRand.jpg Danny Joy and Ward 2001.jpg IF Teaser Poster.png IF Comic.jpeg Iron Fist rejected poster 1.jpg Iron Fist rejected poster 2.jpg Iron Fist rejected poster 3.jpg Iron Fist rejected poster 4.jpg Iron Fist rejected poster 5.jpg IronFist1.jpg IronFist2.jpg Iron Fist Banner Promo.png Iron Fist Profile.JPG Iron Fist street Promo.jpg Season Two Iron Fist Season 2 artwork.jpg Marvel’s_Iron_Fist_-_Season_2_Date_Announcement_1.jpg Marvel’s_Iron_Fist_-_Season_2_Date_Announcement_2.jpg Marvel’s_Iron_Fist_-_Season_2_Date_Announcement_3.jpg Marvel’s_Iron_Fist_-_Season_2_Date_Announcement_4.jpg IFS2_Rand_&_Wing_Talking_in_Street.jpg IFS2_Rand_(Serious_Talk).jpg IF Season Two.jpg IFS2-Promotional-00145.jpg Iron_Fist_S2_Banner_(Full).jpg Iron Fist Promo S2.jpg Immortal_(Iron_Fist_S2_Promotional).jpg Behind the Scenes Season One DR.png Iron Fist BTS Just Jared 2.jpg Iron Fist BTS Just Jared 6.jpg Iron Fist BTS Just Jared 7.jpg Danny Rand Training 3.jpg Danny Rand Training 8.jpg Iron Fist flip BTS.jpg Danny Rand 3.jpg Danny Rand 12.jpg Joy and Danny 2.jpg Joy and Danny 3.jpg Joy and Danny 9.jpg Iron Fist Blood 2.jpg Iron Fist Blood 7.jpg Colleen wing and danny rand.jpg Colleen and Danny 7.jpg Iron Fist Grave Danny.jpg Danny Claire.jpg IF BTS 1.jpg IF BTS 2.jpg IF BTS 3.jpg IF BTS 4.jpg Open Heart.jpg Zhou Cheng BTS 2.jpg Season Two DannyOutCar BTS IFS2.jpg DannyColleen BTS IFS2.jpg IF Finn Jones Alice Eve BTS 1.jpg IF Finn Jones Alice Eve BTS 2.jpg IF Finn Jones Alice Eve BTS 3.jpg IF Finn Jones Alice Eve BTS 4.jpg IF Finn Jones Alice Eve BTS 5.jpg IF Finn Jones Alice Eve BTS 6.jpg IF_S2_BTS_Danny&ColleenRailing.jpg DeTmuuXWAAA65Qx.jpg DeTmuKaXkAAdP6P.jpg IF-S2-Set-7545689.jpg Iron Fist Fight S2.jpg ''The Defenders Screenshots Season One [[The H Word|Episodes 1.01: ''The H Word]] IronFist-FirstDefendersScene-BlueLight.jpg Iron Fist Glow Hand.PNG The_Defenders_S1x01_Iron_Fist_(Power_Up).png IF vs Elektra.JPG IronFistPunchesElektra-DarkTunnels.jpg IronFistSpeakingWithShaft.jpg DannyRandLookingInMirror.jpg TD101 KunLunMonks.png TD101 DannyRand01.png IronFist-HorrificVision.jpg DannyRandWakingUpOnPlane.jpg DannyRandDiscussingElektraFight.jpg Llvv3E7.jpg IF returns.PNG TheDefenders101-784512.png Defenders101 Colleen Danny 1.jpg Defenders101 Colleen Danny.jpg [[Mean Right Hook|Episodes 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] TD102 K'unLunPainting01.png Defenders 01.jpg LCageStandingAgainstIFist.jpg TD102 LukevsDanny.png The Defenders still 7.jpg Cage vs Rand.png Iron Glow.png Cage vs Rand 2.png Defenders102 Colleen Wing.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 5.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 4.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 3.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 2.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny 1.jpg Defenders102 Colleen Danny.jpg [[Worst Behavior|Episodes 1.03: Worst Behavior]] Iron Fist to Cage.png CageFist-FirstConversation.jpg Rand confronts Alexandria.PNG AReidMeetsDRand.jpg IF-AR-StandOff.jpg IF vs Hand Boardroom.PNG LukeCageIronFist-FirstTeamUp.jpeg DefendersUnited.png Defenders Assemble.PNG DefendersMidlandCircleHallway.png IronFist-Punches-Elektra.png IF helps DD.PNG Defenders_Empire.jpg Worst Behavior.png [[Royal Dragon|Episodes 1.04: Royal Dragon]] Not Team Players.PNG DefendersStandingInTheRoyalDragon.png Stick is Back.PNG Jones sasses Rand.JPG The Defenders still 1.jpg DefendersRoyalDragon.png LCMMSIF-SpyingOutWindow.jpeg Alexandra-vs-IronFist.jpg StickReidRand-ElektrasAttack.jpg Defenders&Stick.jpg Defenders United.JPG [[Take Shelter|Episodes 1.05: Take Shelter]] IFDD-vs-Murakami.jpg Defenders Surrounded.PNG Stick-SmellsLikeShit.jpg TD105 RandAndTemple01.png The Defenders still 2.jpg SowandeQuestionedByDefenders.jpg Stick-ListeningToSowandeQuestioning.jpg StickCheckingOnSowande.jpg SowandeCapturesIronFist.jpg [[Ashes, Ashes|Episodes 1.06: Ashes, Ashes]] SowandesCutOffHead.jpg Defenders Stick Talk down.PNG IFStick-DefendersStill.jpeg IF accepts.PNG Stick-ICantAllowedThat.png IFistDD-HandOnShoulder.jpg DD vs IF.PNG IronFist-ChiPunch1-TDS1E5.png IronFist-ChiPunch2-TDS1E5.png Black Sky Risen.JPG MMurdockTellsDRandToCalmDown.png TheDefendersTieUpDRand.png IF Frustrated.PNG LCage-SticksMeditation.jpg TD106 StickAndRand01.png ElektraKidnappingDannyRand.png AReidMockingCapturedRand.png [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episodes 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] IronFist-GreenJacket-Defenders.jpg TD107_ElektravsIronFist02.png Glowing Fist.png TD107 ElektravsIronFist01.png ElektraTwistsIronFist.png TD107 Iron Fist punches the sealing .jpg [[The Defenders (episode)|Episodes 1.08: The Defenders]] MurakamiCapturingIronFist.png MadameGaoMurakami-CapturedIronFist.png DefendersAssembled.png Defenders unite.PNG IronFistLightsUp-DefendersFinalBattle.png IF stops Hand.PNG IF stops Gao.PNG Defenders_(Midland_Circle_Aftermath).png Iron Fist Profile.png Def108 2233.jpg Def108 2215.jpg Def108 2166.jpg Promotional The Defenders EW.jpg Defenders Entertainment 2.jpg Defenders.jpg The Defenders Poster.png Defenders NYB Promo 3.png Defenders Promo Banner.JPG Def Promo 5.PNG Def Promo 8.PNG DEFENDERS Vertical-AWK RGB PRE US.jpg 19400328 1601589269860416 3718900993779462406 o.png 19420730 1364776183600502 3949736607035026566 n.png 19399537 2036817146577719 589368338035810260 n.png Defenders gang photo.JPG Def New Poster.JPG Defenders Iron Fist SFX cover.jpg-large.jpg Def Poster S1 Final.JPG TheDefenders Textless-Banner.jpg TheDefenders Team-Banner.jpg Defenders Poster Final.PNG Defenders_Textless_B&W.jpg TheDefendersuniteposter.jpg Marvel Netflix Heroes.jpg Behind the Scenes Finn Jones Defenders 2.jpg Defenders BTS 1.jpg Defenders BTS 6.jpg Defenders BTS 8.jpg Defenders_BTS_24.png Finn jones defenders bts 2.png Finn jones defenders bts 1.png Defenders EW BTS 1.jpg Defenders EW BTS 4.jpg Defenders EW BTS 7.jpg Defenders EW BTS 8.jpg Defenders EW BTS 10.jpg Defenders stunt doubles.jpg David Armstrong Finn Jones.jpg ''Luke Cage Season Two Screenshots [[The Main Ingredient|Episode 2.10: ''The Main Ingredient]] LCS2 - Iron Fist in Pops Barber.png LCS2 - Iron Fist Helps Luke.png Iron_Fist_&_Power_Man_(Fist_Bump).png Power_Man_&_Iron_Fist_(Meditation).png Iron Fist (Clock with this bad boy).png LCS2 - Power Man & Iron Fist (Walking Down the Streets).png LCS2 - Iron Fist & Luke Cage (Mother's Touch).png LCS2 - Mother's Touch (PM & IF Talk).png LCS2_-_Bad-Kan_Explanation.png Shades-LukeCageDannyRandAreHere.png LCS2 - IF & LC (Harlem's Paradise).png Power_Man_&_Iron_Fist_(Hanging_Out).png LCS2 - Iron Fist & Power Man (Stillness).png Luke Cage & Iron Fist Meet Turk.png Iron_Fist_Talks_to_Turk.png LCS2 - Fist & Cage (Looking After).png LCS2 - Iron Fist Enters the Room with Cage.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_1.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_2.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_3.png Power_Man_&_Iron_Fist_(Shoulder_Look).png LCS2_-_Glowing_Fist_(Takedown).png LCS2_-_Un-Withered_Plant.png LCS2 - Danny Rand & Luke Cage (Money is Power).png LCS2 - Iron Fist Talks to Luke 1.png LCS2 - Iron Fist (Stubborn).png Power Man & Iron Fist (Genghis Connie's).png Promotional LC Iron Fist & Luke Cage.jpg LC_Iron_Fist_&_Luke_Cage_(Harlems_Paradise).jpg LCS2-LukeCage&IronFistTeamUp.jpg Merchandise ''The Defenders'' Defenders figures.jpg Marvel legends series defenders rail authority 5-pack - in pkg1 v1 current copy-embed 2018.jpg The Defenders Mondo Soundtrack.jpeg Defenders Vinyl Record.jpg Category:Character Galleries